Cent ans de va et viens
by Tinette
Summary: Cent ans...que tu vas, que tu viens, que tu ne te poses jamais...Accepteras-tu mon invitation ? OS


**Coucou ! Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre (mais je travaille dessus, promis ! ) mais un OS commandé par Zod'a, ma fidèle lectrice et bêta à ses heures perdues, depuis qu'elle l'attend...ahem.**

**Pairing : Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte.**

**Rating : T ( pas de lemon )**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Kubo, pour notre plus grand malheur...**

**Merci à Eve pour avoir corrigé et à King Pumkin, mon dictionnaire attitré X)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Cent ans de "va" et "viens"<span>**  
><strong>

_ Kisuke.

_ Hmmmm...

_ OÏ, KISUKE !

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il attrapa son chapeau rayé vert et blanc et le mit sur sa tête en grognant, cachant ses – beaux - yeux clairs. Un regard sur le côté lui signala la présence d'un chat noir aux yeux jaunes et perçants, comme humains.

_ Tiens, tu es là, toi...tu veux du lait ?, marmonna-t-il.

Le chat lui lança un regard blasé.

_ C'est important, Kisuke.

_ Je me doute, Yoruichi-san...depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes-nous pas vus ?

Le chat retroussa ses babines, dévoilant une rangée de dents bien blanches et coupantes. Il souriait.

_ Voyons voir, quelques décennies ?

L'homme se leva soudain, remit son hakama en place et enfila ses getas. Il sortit de sa chambre pour décendre dans sa boutique.

_ Bonjour, Urahara-dono ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?, le salua un géant aux origines africaines.

_ Bonjour, Tessaï-san, peux-tu m'apporter un bol et une brique de lait pour notre invité ?

L'homme écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

_ Tout de suite, Urahara-dono.

Le dénommé Urahara se dirigea alors dans une pièce adjacente et s'installa sur un coussin, le chat monta sur la table.

_ Bien, bien, Yoruichi-san, j'imagine que vous êtes là pour affaires, roucoula-t-il en se cachant derrière un éventail sorti de nulle part.

_ Crétin !

Mais Tessaï entra avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer. Il posa le bol empli de lait devant le chat qui le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis sortit, les laissant seuls.

_ Arrête de te cacher derrière cet éventail, crétin, fit d'une voix lasse le chat.

_ Oh, c'est vraiment sérieux alors.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent soudain, laissant percevoir une lueur d'intelligence dont on ne pouvait deviner l'existence en le voyant accoutré de la sorte.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Yoruichi-san ?

_ Les choses bougent, Kisuke.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Peut-être...oui...peut-être pourrons-nous enfin nous venger d'Aizen...

XxXxX

_Une centaine d'années plus tôt._

_ Alors, c'est décidé, je vais prononcer vos sentences.

L'homme blond, dans son haori de capitaine de la 12e division, était totalement impuissant face à la chambre des 46.

_ Tsukabishi Tessaï ! Pour avoir utilisé des techniques interdites, vous serez emprisonné à perpétuité dans la troisième prison souterraine, le Shugô.

Aucun des deux ne réagit.

_ Capitaine de la 12e division, Urahara Kisuke !

Ce dernier baissait la tête, l'air sombre, abattu. Tout était contre lui, il était le coupable idéal...

_ Pour avoir mené des recherches et des expériences interdites, trahi vos camarades et les avoir grièvement blessés, vous vous verrez retirée toute puissance spirituelle et serez banni dans le monde réel pour l'éternité.

Non, il ne pouvait rien faire...Rien...

_ Et finalement, le malheureux capitaine de la 5e division, et les sept autres victimes de votre abominable expérience...

Soudain, le capitaine ne fut plus du tout amorphe.

_...seront exécutés en tant qu'hollows sur-le-champ !

_NON !_

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Im..impossible, marmonna-t-il. Attendez une seconde !

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant avec fracas suivit son cri.

_ Qui est-ce ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? Partez sur-le-champ, minable !, s'exclama le juge, ulcéré.

La personne, cachée derrière son écharpe, crispa les poings et ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère. Elle arriva devant les deux accusés en un shunpo, réduisant au silence les opposants avec des gestes sûrs et précis.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient libres.

_ Que quelqu'un les attrape !

Mais ils étaient déjà loin.

XxXxX

_ Merci...Yoruichi-san.

_ Ne me remercie pas, répondit la femme à la peau sombre et aux courts cheveux violets. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as prévu de faire. Tu en as parlé avec Hirako.

Urahara avisa les corps des huits... personnes, au sol.

_...tu es vraiment une personne déplaisante. Tu savais tout.

_ C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Urahara donna alors les directives à Tessaï, et expliqua son plan à Yoruichi.

_ Nous nous cacherons dans le monde réel et nous trouverons le moyen de régler tout ça...

XxXxXxX

_Retour au présent._

_ Nous venger, après plus de cent ans..., murmura le blond, une main grattant pensivement sa barbe de quelques jours.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr, il faut attendre que les choses bougent, précisa le chat.

_ Ne le sont-elles pas déjà ?

Le chat pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Kuchiki Rukia va être punie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Et ce garçon, Kurosaki Ichigo...

_ Kisuke...tu es une personne déplaisante, tu sais déjà tout.

_ C'est toi qui me dit ça ?, s'amusa le chat.

L'ancien capitaine sourit.

_ Dans ce cas, tu restes, cette fois ?, demanda-t-il, une note d'espoir quasi-imperceptible dans la voix.

Qui n'échappa pas au chat.

_ Oui, il faut que j'aille à l'encontre de ce garçon...mais j'ai encore le temps...

Kisuke baissa les yeux.

_ Alors je vais rester ici me reposer. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai me mettre plus à l'aise, si cela ne te dérange pas.

_ Bien sûr, que veu-

L'homme se tû. Le chat s'était soudain métamorphosé, et de la fumée envahissait la pièce. Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'un, amusé, apparaissait sur celui de la superbe femme aux courbes généreuses devant lui.

_ Ahhh, j'imagine que je vais devoir mettre des vêtements, ou tu vas en profiter, c'est tellement gênant...grommela-t-elle.

_ Ne les met pas, alors.

Yoruichi- car c'était bien elle- se figea.

_ La plaisanterie est terminée, Kisuke.

_ Je suis très sérieux, Yoruichi.

La femme détourna les yeux, les joues rosissant sous sa peau sombre, l'air contrarié. Ce fut au tour de Kisuke de sourire d'amusement. Il s'aprocha d'elle.

Elle senti une boule d'anxiété et d'attente envahir son bas-ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

_ Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, Kisuke, se força-t-elle à dire calmement.

_ Je sais, mais les deux sont possibles, non ?

La femme-chat planta soudain son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, extrêmement sérieuse.

_ Je-

Elle du se taire, les lèvres closes par celles de Kisuke par dessus les siennes. Le baiser fut court, Kisuke releva la tête, regardant Yoruichi, comme pour lui demander la permission.

Celle-ci ne dit rien.

Alors, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, pour murmurer :

_ Tu m'as manqué...

_ A moi aussi, Kisuke, à moi aussi.

Ses bras allèrent entourer le cou de l'homme, et elle le laissa la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

XxXxXxX

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Comme si elle allait repartir dès qu'il détournerait les yeux.

Comme elle en profitait pour partir dès qu'il détournait les yeux, en fait.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Yoruichi... Je ne te laisserai plus partir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir...Kisuke.

Il sursauta, et la femme-chat se redressa dans le futon. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa aussi soudainement que fougueusement.

_ Enfin, pas tout de suite.

THE END.

...?

* * *

><p><strong>Les paroles dans la chambre des 46 est directement tiré de l'anime. La narration, c'est moi !<strong>

**Alors, ça vous a plus ? ( et toi, Zo' ?)**

**Reviews ? :D  
><strong>


End file.
